Bullying needs to stop
by jendallforever
Summary: A bullying one shot please read .


**Hey guys I'm doing this one shot because I was bullied for three years until I was 12 so I wanted to show people bullying people's wrong and their are consequences esspecially when you make fun of a certain blonde a certain Brewer will kick you where it counts hope you all enjoy and remember we can stop bullying together .**

* * *

Eddies POV

Hey everyone my name is Eddie Jones . I'm 15 years old and I do karate with my best friends the wasabi warriors . Your all probably thinking I'm fit from karate but I'm not .

Food is my weakness as a kid I got bored because I had no friends so I had nothing to do so I turned to food . I ate constantly . I was ashamed of my self so much I couldn't look in the mirror .

I was bullied by Randy are schools bully . He insulted me hit me and and said some unspeakable things about my best friends .

Like once when he hit me and broke my nose he told me that my friend Kim looked like a perv and he said she would be great in bed . I knew this was not true tough .

Randy was the biggest jerk ever . He never said anything to any of us when Jack are sort of leader was around .

Jack Brewer protected us from bullies . He protected his crush Kim ( yeah he is so in love with her but he won't admit it ) from players who came onto her .

One time I was getting some books out of my locker and Randy and his friend Brett shoved me onto the floor and kicked away my books .

Then Randy pulled me off the floor and shoved me into the lockers . Brett kept hitting me in the stomach . While Randy held me against the lockers .

The bell rang meaning it was time for the next period when Kim , Milton , Jerry and Jack saw what happened and they ran straight over to me .

Kim was about to kick the s### out of Randy but Jack told her to stay back . Jack hit Brett and threw him against some lockers on the other side of the hall .

Randy let me fall to the ground . I curled up in a ball and just lay there . I saw Jack hold Randy up ny the collar and throw him into the lockers beside Brett.

They helped me up and brought me to the nurse . Randy left mepal one after that but he would not leave Kim alone .

Kim's POV

After what happened to Eddie Randy and Brett left him alone but that didn't mean they left me alone .

It was two weeks after Eddies attack I was walking to Jacks house because he needed to tell me something very important .

When Brett and Randy pop up in front of me from no where . Brett grabs me and says " hey Kimmy come on let's go back to my house for a while my bed would love to meet you" .

I knew he was going to try to get me to have s##with him. He kept pulling me towards his house when...

Jack pulled him off of me and scared them away and said to me as he helped me to my feet " Kimmy are you okay " . I nodd and he brought me to his house .

We were watching a movie when I say " hey Jack what is he important thing you wanted to tell me " .

" Well um... You see uh " he stutters out . " Come on Jack out with it " I say .

" Well I want to say that I really like you and I knw you probably don't feel the same way but you deserve the truth " Jack says to me .

He looks into my eyes I say " Jack I feel the same way about you I just thought you didn't like me " .

He kissed me softly we break apart " Kim I will always protect you and I will always love you always " .

Jerrys POV

Hey everyone my name is Jerry I was bullied because I was dumb but that was a cover up because when I was ten years old I was diagnosed with dyslexia. I could not deal with it so I just put on the dumb act .

I can never read and write properly that's why I was thought as dumb .

One day I was trying to read a word when we were reading a novel in English class . I was asked to read out loud I read some words when a big long word came along .

" Jerry please hurry up we only have so much time " the teacher told me . " ok , (reading the novel now ) I jumped into the water and I ummm...? MrPeterson I can't read that I'm sorry" everyone started to laugh at me .

aid to me " no Jerry you always have an excuse read it now go on what are you waiting for " . " I told you I can't ok I can't " I shouted the class burst into laughter decides my four best friends .

" All of you shut the hell up . I can't read it because I have dyslexia " I ran out of the room no one understands what it's like .

* * *

**Hey guys what did you all think . See how the guys and Kim helped Eddie . No one did that for me I don't want anybody else to feel that all of these girls who I thought liked me started to make things**** up about me . See hoe Jack protects Kim and will love her always . When I was bullied I had no friends at all I was the class loner no one should go through that pain . And how Jerry put on an act when I was 7 years old I was diagnosed with dyslexia and S.L.D which stands foe specific learning difficulty . I was teased and called special . No onn knows what you are going through so if you are getting bullied tell some one you trust **** and always remember you are not the weak one the bullies are . And to all of you who are bullying people stop ad think about the pain your putting people through . Hope you liked this **


End file.
